


Honesty

by Apollo_Xandos



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Alexander the Great historical, Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Dancing with the Lion - Jeanne Reames
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Xandos/pseuds/Apollo_Xandos
Summary: Pure smut drabble
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great & Hephaistion of Macedon, Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to start writing again post-Rona, even if it's short. Doesn't have a "universe," although I did use "Alexandros" instead of "Alexander."

By the end of their sojourn at Mieza, they’d discovered that they preferred to make love face-to-face, sitting up, Alexandros’s legs over Hephaistion’s thighs, groins flush, erections together. This way, they could kiss, which was important. For them both, what happened above the belt mattered as much as what happened below it.

Now, however, Alexandros was watching their cocks disappear into then pop out of Hephaistion’s grip as he went up and down on them, sometimes shifting so slender fingers could slide across the ends, slick with oil and precum. Every time he did that, Alexandros would gasp at the sensation.

Side-by-side, the differences between them were stark. Alexandros’s acorn was purple, the shaft dark pink, pubic curls redder than on his head, the veins under the skin prominent and spidery. He was also thick and heavy. Hephaistion was long and narrow, the foreskin receding to reveal a helmet of chestnut brown, skin smoother, a beautiful olive to Alexadros’s pinkness, rooted in a bush of black. Reaching down, Alexandros slid his thumb along the crease on the underside of Hephaistion’s cock head. That made Hephaistion grunt and leak a little at the tip. “I’m getting close,” he whispered. Alexandros kissed him, pressing their bodies together, though that made it harder for Hephaistion to work them, and he leaned away, mouth open, panting slightly, lips flushed a deep rose. Alexandros’s cock stiffened further at the sight.

They were learning timing, which required a certain honesty. “I’m close too,” Alexandros said. “Faster?”

Hephaistion obeyed, his other hand joining the first. It was better if he did this; he was the lover, true. But that wasn’t the reason. His hands were just bigger. Alexandros used his own to stroke the soft skin of their thighs, fondle their sacks, or press on the skin just above their erections to lift them. His breathing was speeding up, as was Hephaistion’s, who’d started to make those little grunts that told Alexandros he was nearing the point of no return.

“It turns me on, to see you really excited,” Alexandros admitted.

“That goes both ways,” Hephaistion managed, head back, eyes half-closed, while his hands moved faster. “I like hearing you. I like knowing you like this.”

“I like this,” Alexandros admitted, the last word half-swallowed in a gasp. Then a hiss and deep moan as orgasm struck. Hephaistion’s cry was higher, sharper, as they spilled together, semen spitting out, then dribbling as Hephaistion’s hands slowed, stopped. They kissed softly in the afterglow. Cleaning up, they settled in to snuggle for the afternoon rest. Alexandros studied his freckled, ruddy-pale arm slung over Hephaistion’s tan ribcage. “We’re so different.”

“Mmmh?”

“You’re dark, I’m light. You’re tall, I’m short.”

“You talk a lot, I prefer to sleep.” His eyes were closed.

Alexandros huffed a laugh. “Just observing.”

Hephaistion wiggled closer, sliding an arm under Alexandros’s head to kiss his brow, then throw a knee over his hip. His eyes were still shut. “Why the observing?”

“Admiring the contrast? Pale on olive. You’re pretty. I’m all ruddy.”

“You’re pink and gold. I like that. Maybe we like what we aren’t?”

Alexandros nuzzled the space where Hephaistion’s clavicles met. “Maybe.” He could feel the stone in his friend’s throat bob when he swallowed. “I just like _you_.”

“And I like sleep. Either let's sleep, or get up and feed me.”

Grinning, Alexandros kissed his cool skin. “Go to sleep.”


End file.
